1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses frames whose fronts are collapsible when not using them.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional glasses frames of this type employ either a structure in which the front and pads (nose tabs) are integrally formed or a structure in which the pads are screwed to the front.
When the glasses frames having such structure are folded up, the pads integral with the front are also caused to fold down simultaneously. In this case, providing the pads are high, the folding angle is restricted within a certain range to prevent further folding-up, due to the abutment between peaks of left and right pads. In order to solve this problem, there have been made attempts to increase the number of axes for folding up from one to two so as to receive the pads in the space defined by the two axes, or to lower the height of the pads.
However, the prior art has a disadvantage in that the entire configuration becomes thick due to the two axes folding structure, which is unsatisfactory in view of its primary object which is to make them as compact as possible.
With respect to a structure in which the height of the pads is lowered, there arises a problem that the configuration of the pads does not fit noses of the Japanese (Orientals) well, and accordingly the glasses frames slip down, or they are uncomfortable to wear.